Noblesse Tail
by fairyscarlet777
Summary: Gray Fullbuster gets sent to the world of Noblesse after loosing consciousness during their battle in Tartaros. I don't know how to make a good summary... sorry.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad..." A black haired man with various wounds muttered, tears streaming down his face. He had killed his own father, and was having mixed feelings about it. With all the confusion, he couldn't focus on anything except for the black mark etched into his skin.

His father had left behind the power to slay devils, and told him to defeat Tartarus and destroy END.

Rising to his feet, his hair shadowing his eyes, the ice devil slayer, Gray Full Buster clenched his teeth. "Arghhhhhh!" He screamed, releasing all the sadness in one go. Even though they defeated Tartarus, E.N.D was taken back by Zeref. His father died, no. He was already dead. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Life was so cruel.

The only thing he could think of was revenge. He would get revenge, and he was blinded by rage. But for now, the ice Mage was exhausted and in pain, and found himself unable to move. Slowly, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

In Korea...

Everybody was having a normal day when while going home, a red haired man with bright blue eyes discovered a person in front of the school gates.

The guy was covered up in bruises and cuts, which was notable by the lack of clothing.

Curious, Shin Woo poked the unknown person. As the man moved al little, it was clear he was alive, so he decided to help him, since this was not very normal to see a teenager lying in front of a school looking like that.

The redhead carried the man on his shoulder and brought him home. His mother was on a business trip anyway, so there was no need of an excuse.

...

The black haired man moved and slowly opened his eyes. Then jolted up with wide eyes. "Tartarus!" He yelled getting up abruptly wincing in pain. "Hey, calm down dude, I found you all beat up in front of our school and brought you in. You better be thankful that I was so nice." Said the redhead.

Gray was reminded of his surroundings and looked around. Everything was so modern and full of things he didn't know about. He had also noticed the bandages all around his body and the new sets of clothes he had. He was wearing a crisp white blazer and gray pants.

The ice Mage stood up and walked to the door that looked like an exit. "Wait! That's not the right door, it's the one to the right." Shin Woo told Gray a little awkwardly.

Not turning back, the devil slayer muttered a 'thanks' and turned to the right door,leaving. Shin Woo was left confused, not exactly understanding what happened. All he knew was that this was not the last he would hear about this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the streets Gray had been stared at. 'Probably because of all the bandages I have' he thought. The truth was, all those bandages were distracting, but the devil slayer was considered very good looking. People stared at the man, that even with so many bandages he managed to look good. The devil slayer was used to this treatment, even back in Magnolia he was a candidate for the hottest and strongest guild members in Sorcerer's weekly magazine. Of course, he didn't know.

There was something else though, a powerful aura that he was emitting from his body seemed to be attracting some, specifically a blonde man, who was a director of the most pristine school in Korea. Frankenstein, he was going back to his home after having finished buying groceries and coincidentally felt the powerful aura.

Following cautiously, Frankenstein ended up in an alley, but the strange black haired man was not there anymore. "Why are you following me?" He heard from behind. The director was surprised that he got caught. He turned around slowly to see the teen in a weird stance.

"I'll get straight to the point, are you a noble?" The blonde man asked, but from the look the black haired guys face, he had no clue about what they were talking about.

"What are you talking about? What the hell is that?" He asked, still on guard.

"Then you must be a human with modifications." He said, but he couldn't believe there was another human so powerful other than himself.

"No! What the hell? I'm human. Human, no modifications. Why the hell are you spouting damn nonsense?" Gray was confused, this strange blond man that claimed that the raven haired man was modified, or a noble, it didn't even make sense!

Frankenstein didn't understand either, then what was this aura of power? Then he noticed what he was wearing. It was the uniform of the school he was running.

"Anyway, where am I? This is not magnolia... I have to help my comrades!" The blonde man was still studying him and then made a choice.

"This is not Magnolia. This is Korea, and though I don't know how you are here, I could help you get back." The blonde man said.

It was awfully obvious that the Raven haired teen didn't trust him, since he had such a dark aura, but what could he do? "Fine." He muttered. 'I can't give him sensitive information' he thought.

Gray followed the mysterious man. The way was quiet until the blonde man spoke, "My name is Frankenstein." He said. 'What a weird name, but whatever.' Thought Gray. "Gray Fullbuster." He muttered looking down.


	3. Chapter 3

He was frustrated. He killed his own father, and now he didn't even know where he was. He felt pathetic, everything he loved was taken away from him. His fists clenched just thinking about it. Drowning in his self pity, he didn't notice they got to a giant building.

"Ye Ran High School..." The Raven haired teen read. "Wait, a school? Why did you bring me to a school?" He asked irritated.

"I am the director of this school and decided you can enroll here until we find out what you are and why you are here." He responded.

"Oh, o... Wait what? I said I'm human! What else would I be?" Even more irritated than before, Gray yelled at the director. But the blonde ignored him and kept walking.

With a tick mark on his head, he followed Frankenstein muttering. The finally got to the director's office and closed the door.

"You say I'm not human but you too have an aura of... Something dark. Are you related to Zeref?" Asked Gray in all seriousness.

Frankenstein's eyes widened by the sudden change of mood. His eyes narrowed. "Who is this Zeref you speak of?"

"How do you not know of him? He's the most powerful being in this world!" Gray almost yelled, losing his composure for a short while. The blonde's eyes narrowed down, the most powerful being was his master.

An awkward silence filled the room, until a certain red haired teen entered the room. "Director! There was this weird guy that I helped but then he just…." Shinwoo didn't get the chance to finish, finally noticing the raven haired man. "It's you!" he exclaimed.

"Shinwoo, you know it's rude to point at people…" another silence followed.

"Well anyway, this here is Gray Fullbuster and he is a new transfer student." said Frankenstein ignoring the glare the devil slayer was giving him.

The red head rolled his eyes. "Come on, another good looking foreigner? This is so not fair!"

Frankenstein ignored his remark and turned to his desk. "Shinwoo, he is going to be in your classes from now on, so please take care of him."

The red haired boy just turned around and waved his hand, signalling for Gray to follow.

(In the class)

"Everyone, this is our new student." Then the teacher turned to the raven haired teen. "Introduce yourself."

Gray looked at the man suspiciously, he looked threatening. Was this supposed school supposed to have people like him here? He just stood there, and the teacher was getting impatient. "So, are you going to introduce yourself?"

"Gray Fullbuster." He said bluntly, many girls had blushes in their faces taking in his appearance. He was another foreigner, a good looking one at that. All foreigners who transferred to this school were always sent to that class, and they were all extremely good looking, so not many people were surprised.

"Take a seat anywhere." said the teacher, still a little angry at his disrespectful manners. 'This guy is not from around here, so please understand if he does something questionable.' the words kept repeating in his mind.

Meanwhile, Gray was looking for a spot to sit, he wasn't the most sociable person. When Shinwoo noticed the discomfort from the mage, he motioned him to come over. Gratefully, the devil slayer sat down next to the redhead.


	4. Chapter 4

As class was going, people kept glancing at the new student with curiosity. He wouldn't be listening, and looked rather bored. Sometimes, he would make eye contact with a girl, resulting in a very flustered girl trying to play it cool. Gray just let that go, not really understanding the situation. He was thinking of Tartaros, Fairy Tail, and most importantly, his father. Rai glanced at him a few times, interested of this new teen that radiated such power.

He didn't know how to describe that power, it felt evil, but at the same time not. It was a dark power that was for sure, but the user did not radiate evil intent.

Meanwhile, the only thing a certain white haired noble could think of was: 'This guy has no class, how

BRRRRRRRRRRRRR

The bell had rung, it was time for lunch. Most students from the class gathered around his table asking questions. This had offended Rai immensely, since no one had dared talked to the noblesse. Of course, his expression remained unchanged, and kept a blank face watching students gather around.

For Gray, this was torture. He wasn't used to so many people talking to him at the same time. Probably noticing his discomfort, a certain short brunette with glasses poked him on the shoulder. "Hey, come with me and Shinwoo, let's eat lunch together." he whispered. Hearing the familiar name, Gray immediately agreed and abruptly stood up.

"Sorry guys, I'm going to eat lunch with my friends." said the devil slayer with a closed eyed smile, which many a number of girls swoon. Not actually caring about the girls he turned and left with the short guy.

"Thank you for helping me back there, I'm Gray Fullbuster. Just call me Gray." The raven haired teen said putting his hands in his pockets.

"No problem, my name is Woo Ik-han, you can call me Ik-han." responded the brunette. Together, they made their way to the cafeteria.

When they went through the doors, many people looked at the duo. It was curious how such good looking guys kept hanging out with Shinwoo, Ik-han, and Yuna, except this time, it was a little different. He didn't have that unapproachable aura like the other students.

"Oh, hey!" It was Shinwoo. Gray sat next to the redhead.

"So, why are you not eating?" he asked his new friend.

The raven haired teen didn't know how to respond. The currency in this place was different, what could he do?

"I'm not hungry." Short and simple was the answer, but Shinwoo was unconvinced. Giving a look, he sighed. "Ill buy you ramen today."

'Busted.' the devil slayer grimaced, but was still grateful. "Ramen?" he asked not knowing what that was.

…

Gray had joined the small group of friends after school to walk everyone home. When everyone had left, he remembered that he didn't know where to stay. 'Damn' The teen just went back to the school and went to Frankenstein's office.

Entering the room, he spotted the director signing some papers. "Oh, hey. I forgot about you, sorry." not even looking up he said, causing a tick mark to form on Gray's head.

"Tch. Whatever. So where am I staying?" The blonde director raised an eyebrow at the teen's rudeness. The devil slayer adverted his eyes waiting for the answer.

"You may stay in my apartment for now, but I'm warning you…" a dark aura started to appear, like a dark fire around the director. "There are many people living there already. Also, I'm telling you. You will have to help keep the house clean, if something is out of place…" He was almost as scary as Erza!

"Aye sir!" the devil slayer unknowingly yelled saluting. Sweat dropping, Frankenstein smiled confused.


End file.
